


out of his hands

by CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB Terms, Aftercare, Cock Ring, Consensual Somnophilia, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Situational Humiliation, Sub Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, excessive use of the word slut, pre-negotiated kinks, pre-negotiated scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs
Summary: Keith trusts his partners, enough to go into a session blind to what the day would bring.





	out of his hands

**Author's Note:**

> in this story it's an alternate universe where everybody is happy and poly and very experimental in the bedroom. Keith has had serious and deep conversations with his partners about his kinks and non-kinks and typically likes to set aside a day once every month or two where he gets to sub the whole day. this day in particular he decided to leave it up to the others what would happen, he consented to any and everything that would happen and to use safewords if he found it to be too much.
> 
> this is a bit different than what i normally post so i want to be explicit about what may squick others
> 
> happy reading~!

Keith opened his eyes, blinking as he got a bearing on his surroundings from the undecipherable dream he had woken up from.

The dream was all but forgotten as he immediately felt the constraints of a cock ring and the sensation of something dripping from his ass.

Kicking off the blanket only showed that what he had felt was right, cum on the sheets and a special cock ring he could’ve sworn seeing on Hunk’s laptop at one point.

So this was what he’d agreed to.

He slowly dressed, already feeling a flush of embarrassment as the design of the toy on him kept his dick pointed straight out. No amount of adjusting was going to hide it. Keith dared to go with sweatpants since that was the most comfortable to wear with this toy, and tried to avoid thinking about if he was going to be ordered to leave the house at some point.

After a deep breath he opened the bedroom door, consenting to whatever the others were going to do.

-

The stairs creaked, Lance glancing up from his phone and smiling as he finally saw the one person that he had been waiting on, quickly pausing the video he had been watching.

“About time slut, c’mere.”

Keith froze for a moment on the bottom step, eyes locked straight ahead, and Lance debated having to call out again but was satisfied as he slowly walked to Lance. He smiled as he saw how great the ring Hunk had ordered worked, eager to let his partner know.

“Hunk picked out the perfect toy for you, really emphasizes how horny you always are.”

Keith’s cheeks instantly turned red, stopping in front of Lance. He crossed his arms and looked to the side, the effort he was making to stay still very visible as he was supposed to do for all of them.

Lance sat up on the couch, reaching a hand out to press his thumb on Keith’s clothed cockhead. The other shivered at the touch, finally meeting eyes with Lance and quietly waiting for his orders.

“Shiro’s gonna fuck me later, I need you to make sure he can slide right in.”

Keith nodded, eyes flickering off to the side.

“Is-Is anyone else here?”

Lance sighed and rolled his eyes while lightly pinching Keith’s cockhead, making the other gasp out.

“You know that doesn’t fucking matter, get on your knees and lick me now.”

Lance stripped his pants and underwear off as Keith got down on his knees, letting out a pleased sigh as he rubbed two fingers through his folds.

“You had good timing too, I was just starting to watch some porn to warm me up.” He propped one leg up on the couch arm rest, pulling his fingers away and licking them clean. “Do what you do best slut.”

He hit play on his video, moaning as he felt a tongue lick over his mound and hands set themselves down by his hips.

“Good, you remembered the no jacking off rule. Shiro told us we had to be stricter about that with you.”

Lance felt the smallest twitch of Keith’s fingers at those words, but otherwise they stayed still and remained where they were.

Sluts really could learn.

-

Pidge groaned in relief as their house came into view, body screaming to lay down on a block of ice and never move again.

“ _Finally!_ God,” Pidge nearly groaned in relief again as Shiro finally slowed down to a stop in front of her, leaning onto her knees and huffing to catch her breath. “Why did you _huff_ pick that route?!”

Shiro let out a laugh, shaking his head and sending a few drops of sweat flying, “You said you didn’t want to go home until you knew Keith was up, he’s always up after I finish running this loop.”

Pidge growled, resisting the temptation to flip her boyfriend off, “I didn’t want to work up _huff_ five gallons of sweat first! Or have my legs be jelly before my turn with him!”

“Stop your moaning, make sure you use the downstairs shower, me and Lance called dibs on the master bath.”

She decided to do as Shiro said, quickly walking the rest of the way home with him with the new found eagerness of playing with Keith spurring her on.

Shiro’s words were proven true as they opened the door, the rising cries of Lance coming from the living room being evidence enough. Pidge took one step forward, excited to start her orders, only to immediately squeak and cross her legs.

Her boyfriend glanced back at her, eyebrow raised in curiosity, and she quickly waved a hand.

“I’m good, just send him to the bathroom for me, I’ll meet him there.”

Shiro nodded and continued on to the living room, Pidge doing her best to hold herself as she nearly dashed to the downstairs bathroom.

She sighed in relief once she got in there, toeing off her running shoes and socks and beginning to pace as she waited for Keith to come in. After what felt like forever she finally heard footsteps, looking over and pleased to see Keith bracing himself on the doorframe.

His eyes were completely hazed with lust, his shirt collar was very wet as was his mouth, and there was a decent damp patch over where his cock stuck out in his sweatpants.

It was a sight that Pidge would’ve loved to relish longer, but she had chugged a little too much water during that morning run with Shiro.

She squeezed her legs together, pointing at the open shower.

“In there, right now, on your knees.”

Keith barely nodded, shuffling over and stepping over the lip of the tub and sinking onto his knees.

"Can. . . can I please-“

Pidge didn’t listen, placing a foot on the side of the tub and pulling her shorts and panties to the side, tilted her hips and moaned as she finally let herself piss.

Keith jumped at the sudden spray, eyes widening for a moment but obediently staying still as the piss ran down his chest. He shifted after a moment though, Pidge darting her eyes down and clicking her tongue,

“Hands off your dick.”

His hands immediately pulled away, and he began to frantically speak,

“Please, I really need to-“

“Shut up slut,” Pidge moaned again, feeling the stream beginning to slow down, “No jacking off, we’ve told you this. Keep this up, and we may need to put you in a cock cage.” Her eyes brightened up, her mind now able to focus on other things than peeing. “Maybe a chastity belt actually? That would be so fun-“

Her train of thought stopped as she still heard the sound of hissing, confused as she had finished. Pidge got her answer once she glanced down.

Keith’s head was ducked, hands clenched on his thighs as a thick rivulet of piss came out of his sweatpants from where his dick was still poking out.

“Oh. . .” Pidge let out a giggle, “Oops. Why didn’t you tell me you had to piss?”

“I-I tried-“

Pidge shrugged, “You didn’t try good enough. Strip out of those gross things and get the shower started, you better be ready to help me relax after my run.”

-

The house had been empty when Hunk got back home, the sound of two seperate showers running was all he needed to know that everyone was there.

He got all the groceries put away with time to spare, settling down with a cup of tea when he heard the downstairs shower turn off. He thankfully had enough time to drink it down halfway before Pidge and Keith finally emerged from the bathroom wrapped in towels, his girlfriend cheerfully skipping to Hunk,

“Hey Big Guy, glad you're back.”

Hunk smiled, accepting her kiss, “Same to you, how was your run with Shiro?”

“Okay, other than how much it fucked with my legs, I had to have the slut hold me up in the shower for more than just fucking me.”

Hunk made a sympathetic noise, patting her butt and smiling at her squeak.

“Poor you, it looks like you're walking around fine though. You done with him?”

“Yeah, nice cock ring you picked out by the way.”

“Thanks!”

Pidge walked off, presumably to get upstairs for a change of clothes, finally giving Hunk the chance to view Keith. He was standing a foot or two away, arms crossed and face pink as the towel did no favors in hiding his cock. Hunk leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well? Let me see.”

Keith’s flush quickly turned red as he obeyed, untying the towel from around his waist but not dropping it.

“Drop the towel.”

“But-the windows-“

Hunk glared at Keith, making the other stop his protest.

“Sluts don’t care about who can see. Drop. It.”

The other hunched his shoulders but finally relented, the white towel falling to the ground.

Hunk grinned as he finally saw the cock ring in action, the black platform like area helping keep Keith’s cock protruded out whether he was soft or hard, and he could see how quickly it was firming up right now.

“I loved putting that on you, especially when you got hard while getting fucked in your sleep.” Hunk moved to palm himself through his pants, watching as Keith watched his movements like a hawk.

“Had to run some errands, but the whole time I was wondering what your reaction would be when you saw it. How cute it’d be as you tried to find some outfit that would help disguise it only to slowly realize nothing would.”

He unzipped his pants, pulling his cock through his underwear and beginning to languidly stroke. Keith’s own cock gave a twitch, fingers digging themselves into pale thighs.

Hunk moaned, rubbing a thumb over his head, “It’s so adorable when you act like such a prude, like just now with those windows. You know how many times we’ve fucked you on a balcony?”

Keith shook his head, eyes still watching as he listened, and Hunk had to resist the urge to laugh.

“Actually, me neither. It’s so funny, when we don’t do this you’re so free-spirited, but the moment we treat you like the slut you are,” Hunk let out a groan as he gave a long stroke. “Come here, play with my balls.”

Keith had the audacity to fidget for a brief second, but quickly moved over and sunk down onto his knees in front Hunk, placing one hand on Hunk’s thigh and using the other to hold his balls and lick at them.

“As I was saying, the moment we treat you like the slut you are, you clam up. Such a tease.” Hunk rolled his head back, stroking himself faster as Keith licked and sucked his sack.

“Oh yeah, keep it up. You always know how to use your mouth, whether it’s in our house, out at the park, even in the car. We need to have another road trip soon, you fucking love giving roadhead.”

Keith whimpered, and Hunk hissed as nails dug into his thighs.

“Don’t tell me I’m wrong. We all know you love swallowing load after load.”

Hunk moaned, throwing his free hand out to grab at Keith’s head.

“Shit, here it comes, oh!”

He grunted through his release, keeping the other pressed close to make sure each spurt landed on him. Hunk sighed as he relaxed into the chair, rolling his head back up and smiling as he saw the ribbons of cum all over Keith’s raven hair. The others soft pants warmed Hunk’s ballsack, his lust-filled eyes enough to make him ready to go again.

“I know what you like, slut.”

-

Lance let out something crossed between a laugh and a moan, fruitlessly trying to shove Shiro’s hand away as he played with the others clit.

“Stop, stop! Oversensitive! Shiroooo!”

Shiro chuckled, relenting and pulling his hand away to give it a quick lick.

“You’re such a glutton for torture Shiro.”

He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Pidge and pulling her closer. “So what if I am? I like seeing what limits can be pressed. Play with Lance and you’ll get what I mean.”

His girlfriend's eyes lit up, and she immediately tackled Lance, who yelped and begged her not to over do it. Shiro leaned back in their king sized bed, watching as Lance cried out and kicked his legs as Pidge eagerly ate him out, feeling his cock stirring but not quite ready to go again yet.

It was ridiculous how quickly it stiffened as Hunk appeared in the bedroom doorway and knocked a fist on the frame.

“Hello, how come you guys started your own little orgy up here without inviting me _or_ the slut?”

Lance waved a hand, letting out a huff, “It literally just started, stop whining and join in!”

Hunk walked in, climbing into bed next to Shiro, leaving Keith to stand in the doorway, biting his lip and staring Shiro down.

Shiro grinned, reaching a hand out to start stroking Hunk as the other did the same for him.

“Hello slut, had fun with the others so far?”

Keith nodded, eyes darting between Pidge and Lance making out to Hunk’s hand stroking Shiro’s cock.

“Good, I guess that means it’s my turn with you now.”

Keith nodded again, beginning to walk towards the bed. Shiro let the other get a knee onto the plush mattress before he spoke up again,

“I forgot to tell you though, I already had my turn with you earlier.”

The words immediately made Keith stop, eyes confused as he tried to understand what Shiro meant until realization flashed over his eyes. Shiros grin only grew, shutting his own eyes and giving a soft moan.

“Want to tell the others what I did?”

He didn’t even have to look to know how red Keith was now, how he licked his lips to work up the nerve to speak out loud so the other three could hear,

“You. . . you fucked me while I was asleep.”

A giggle from the left, undoubtedly Pidge,

“That explains why you had a chub when we started our run.”

A hum from the left too, of course it was Lance,

“I figured you had to have done something, since you texted saying I could have first go with the slut when he woke up.”

A snicker right by his ear, from none other than his co-conspirator,

“I was telling the slut how I put the ring on him, I didn’t tell him who was fucking him though. I can’t believe how quickly you pulled your dick out though.”

Shiro finally opened his eyes to glare at Hunk, who only winked and twisted his hand expertly. He groaned and thrusted into the touch, finally looking at Keith again, still posed on the edge of the bed as if he was going to join them all.

“You got your chance with all of us,” He pointed a free hand towards the bench they had set by the window, a couple toys sitting on it, “Go use the toys, you should’ve been awake when I fucked you this morning if you wanted to enjoy having a real cock in you.”

With that Shiro sat up and moved to be in front of Hunk, pulling him into a kiss and leaving Keith to his own devices.

-

The walk to the wooden bench Shiro directed him to seemed to last longer than it reasonably should have, only being worsened with the sounds of the others enjoying each others touch.

He figured it was no accident that most of the toys save for one would fall under the ‘no touching his dick’ rule the others were adamantly enforcing, a wand, fleshlight, and a few much too small vibrators mocking him and forcing Keith to look at the dildo.

Of course it was a suction cup one too, already planted right in the middle of the seat to boot.

Fuck Hunk for getting Keith so hopeful after stretching him out, the one thing he had been anticipating was getting to cum on Shiro’s cock.

Keith threw a leg over one side, pausing as he noticed that the window was open.

The gentle sounds of the wind and a passing car drifted in, so close to the real world that would easily hear Keith the moment he let out any noise.

“Why’d you stop? Don’t you wanna fill yourself up with a dick?”

Pidge’s question was immediately answered by Lance, his eye roll more than audible. "He pulled this earlier too, acted all shy about giving me oral in the living room.”

Hunk chimed in from across the bed, “Yeah, did it with me too in the kitchen. Called him out on pretending to be a prude when he loves being a slut.”

Keith hated how his cock twitched eagerly at the memories those brought up. How he spurted pre in his pants when Shiro walked in on Keith pleasuring Lance, the way his dick dribbled as Hunk had opened up Keith’s ass in the natural light of the kitchen, or in any situation where he could be walked in on by those he knows or total strangers.

It was the biggest turn on he had, and his partners knew how to play it like a fiddle.

“I know what the problem is now.”

Keith peeked through his bangs to look at Shiro, unable to keep a whimper down as he listened to the others suggestion,

“The slut has waited all day to put on a show, he just didn’t want to do it without all of us watching him.”

Lance hummed, nodding, “It all makes sense now. Well, all eyes are on you now slut.”

Indeed they were, everybody had abandoned whatever they were doing to sit side by side, hands idly touching themselves or each other, but otherwise their attention was on Keith.

Keith shivered as the power move had its effect, his body seemingly moving on its own now. One hand reached down to hold the dildo still, the other balancing himself on the bench as he slowly slid the toy into him. He gave an embarrassed moan at how quickly he bottomed out, panting as he looked down at his hands and felt his face heat up.

He had just been nervous those times before, but as he began to ride the toy, Keith quickly began to think Shiro’s theory was true. All cares about whoever outside the window could hear him was now gone, moan after moan falling past his lips.

He knew they were saying things, encouraging comments or humiliating observations, but it was all becoming white noise with their continued focus on only him, watching as he fucked himself and cried out like a whore and his dick pathetically weeped and begged for any kind of touch-

“God, when are you gonna cum you slut?”

Some sort of mix between a strangled yelp and needy whine came out of Keith, the tight string that had been pulling inside the whole morning finally snapping at those words.

Waves of euphoria washed over him, Keith hanging his head and faintly watching as his cock spurted rope after rope of cum over the wooden bench, cries developing into airy moans as his hips twitched to continue riding the intense orgasm.

His cock gave one final twitch, and within the span of one slow blink there was a hand gingerly removing the cock ring he had been wearing since he woke up and another on his back. Another one took one of Keith’s hands, and he took the cue to slowly push himself up and off the dildo.

In another blink he was laying on the bed, soft pants being pulled up his legs and lips pressing a kiss to his forehead and a straw on his own.

With each sip of water his surroundings came back to him, now he could see that Pidge was holding the glass for him and Hunk was against his side and dropping soft kisses on his head, past them he saw Lance cleaning up the unused toys and taking the used ones to clean them off in the bathroom and Shiro finishing pulling on clean clothes as he walked back to the bed.

Shiro swapped with Pidge so she could get dressed too, his smile already warming Keith up.

“You did such a good job Keith. How did you like what happened?”

Keith smiled, leaning his head onto Hunk’s chest,

“It was all amazing, I think I did almost cry when you pulled that switcheroo though.”

Hunk snorted, “Well, you heard me right? He didn’t even think twice about deciding to take you then, you should’ve seen the look on his face when he busted his nut and realized he wouldn’t get to fuck you later.”

Shiro hung his head, his groan making Keith laugh.

“ _Hunk!_ Stop bringing it up!”

“All I’m saying is that you thought with your dick again instead of trying to be patient.”

Lance laughed as he waltzed back in, depositing the toys in their box, “Should I go grab an ice pack for that sick burn?”

All it took was one outreached hand for Lance to quickly climb onto the bed too, cuddling himself up to Keith’s side and tossing a leg and an arm over him.

“Since we’re confessing things, that video I was watching earlier was the one where I dared you to give oral to one of us on that hiking trail. Still the sexiest thing I’ve seen you do.”

Pidge wiggled her way into their circle, leaning against Shiro in one of Hunk’s sleepshirts and pointedly looking at Lance,

“You totally dared him because you’re as much of an exhibitionist as he is, I’m amazed you didn’t dare someone to fuck you right then and there instead.”

“Piiiiidge come on it’s only funny when we roast Shiro-“

“Oh no you don’t, I will not be the only one to be horny roasted.”

Keith took the water from Shiro, more than able to function more on his own now, happily sipping away as his partners continued to bicker.

Letting the others choose what happened for his sub day this time hadn’t been as nerve wracking as Keith expected, he’d have to leave it to them more often.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but my favorite thing to write is just Keith getting fucked in many different ways /shrug
> 
> (reminder that i have a nsfw twitter @LulusSecretNSFW)


End file.
